


The Impossible Dream

by TheSexyMuggleLibrarian (Lexi_the_dragon_muse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romance, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_the_dragon_muse/pseuds/TheSexyMuggleLibrarian
Summary: Severus Snape is 17 when he begins to dream of a mysterious woman. After much research, he finds that he is dreaming of his soulmate. Needless to say, 11 years after the downfall of Lord Voldemort when Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts, his soulmate also arrives and becomes friends with the son of his rival from school. What is he to do?





	The Impossible Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I know it's been a while since I've posted a Harry Potter fiction, but I found this chapter on my computer and I couldn't help it decide to post it and complete it. I hope everyone enjoys! Please read and review

The dream started when he was seventeen.  He dreamed of a beautiful woman with chocolate brown curls, a woman that he had never seen before.  She replaced the red-head in his dreams easily, much to his surprise.  Years passed as he moved into full adulthood and the dreams became a cornerstone of his subconscious, but never once had he met the woman who haunted him.

 

Three years passed, three very dark years.  He had finally found a group of people that accepted him.  Now, no longer was he shunned, but he was accepted, he was given the respect that he craved.  Still, something was lacking and when he realised what he was being asked to do, he began to balk at the ideas that his master was endorsing.  Then, in an attempt to gain greater favour, he made the biggest mistake of his life.  He gave the Dark Lord the prophecy that caused the death of his once best friend.  Realising his error, he rushed to the only wizard he could think of that could save her and her family and promised to turn traitor to his former master.  Unfortunately, other forces were at play and he was unable to save her life.

 

He dropped into a deep depression after that.  The only thing that kept him from throwing himself off the Astronomy tower was the dream of his mystery woman every night.  The dream brought minute amount of peace with it, but with that peace questions began to form.  Who was she?  Why was he dreaming of her?  Finally, his resolve broke and he asked the Headmaster, the caring father figure that he had never known.  To his surprise, the man had an answer for him.  He had a Soul Mate and his dreams were showing him who she was.  He had snorted in derision at the idea of him of all people having a Soul Mate.  Soul Mates were rare, they were meant for good people, not for broken men like him.  There were only two couples that he knew were Soul Mates and one of those was dead.  Both of those couples exhibited the kind of people that deserve to have a Soul Mate.  They strove to protect the world from people like him and to that end, one paid the ultimate price.  Their lives to protect their son.  Their son who was destined to save them all, but had been missing from the world since the day the Killing Curse backfired.

 

Then eleven years later, his life changed.  Albus had told him that Harry Potter was alive and would be coming to Hogwarts.  He growled under his chest, but he was honour bound to protect the boy, especially since he knew the Dark Lord was on the rise again.  He hated the boy from the first sight of him, flanked by a red-headed Weasley.  The boy looked so much like his father that the hatred bubbled up in him.  The man that had taken the woman he loved should have protected her instead of putting his faith in his mutt of a friend.  The man had failed and now his son stood before him.  Merlin how he hated his life.  But then he saw her.  A bushy-headed girl.  Really, her hair was a nightmare.  It looked as if rats would gladly nest in it and she would never notice, but that was not what caught his attention.  It was her chocolate coloured eyes, the eyes that had haunted his dreams for fourteen years.  To say that he was shocked would be like saying that the ocean was a little wet.  He was stunned to his very core, but he forced the emotion down.

 

Over the years, he watched as she formed a bond with the two boys, and he began to fear for her and her safety.  Unlike them, he had an idea of what was coming and he knew how bad it would get.  So in classes, he funnelled his emotions into making her hate him.  Knowing from his studies that the moment they touched after she turned seventeen, the Soul Bond would be complete and if he were to die, as he expected to, then she would die too.  It was better, he reasoned, for her to hate him and what he represented and for her to live than for her to die.  He could not be responsible for the death of another woman that he loved, and he knew he was growing to love her with every passing day.

 

As the years passed, his love grew even more, making his prior love of Lily Potter née Evans seem as if it was another lifetime.  He still could not show any hint of his feelings, although he suspected Dumbledore knew more than he was letting on, so he pushed her hard in his classes.  He insulted her and it only pushed her harder.  She was proving to him her intelligence and that more than anything drew him to her as if she were a lodestone.  It only made him distance himself even more.  Then, her sixth year—the year she turned seventeen, he kept himself at more of a distance.  He watched jealously as she wore her heart on her sleeve about the red-haired idiot and wished that he could profess his love for her.  It was not meant to be.  Dumbledore had set him to a task that he dreaded and did not want to complete.  His logical mind knew that he had to complete the task; he didn’t want to watch the old man waste away because of the curse, but his heart didn’t want to do what he was tasked to do.  He didn’t want to be responsible for more blood in his hands.  In the end, he had no choice.  He had to fulfil his promises and in doing that, hopefully he was able to drive her away from him for good.

 

The year that followed the death of Dumbledore was the hardest that he had ever experienced.  Not only was he still loyal to the Order and trying his best to still help bring the destruction of Voldemort, but he kept feeling as if he was missing half of himself.  He knew that it would have been easier on him if the Golden Trio was still at school, but he knew as much as anyone else that their mission was far too important.  He spent all his spare time trying to undo the depravities of the Carrows and worrying far too much about his Soul Mate.  He still felt hope that she was alive, since he had not felt anything akin to her death, but he wasn’t sure if he would know if she was alive or dead since they had never bonded.

 

Then the battle came.  He remembered being called to the Shrieking Shack and knowing that his time on this earth was nearing its predictable end, he was relieved.  Relieved to finally get out from under the thumb of last and most hated master.  Relieved to finally achieve everlasting peace.  But under that relief was a deep sadness.  Sadness at losing his only chance at happiness in the mortal coil.  Even that was tempered with pragmatism.  He knew that by ending his life, his heart, his Soul Mate could live an untainted life.

 

The Fates, however, had different plans. 

 

He lay on the dust covered wood, his life blood ebbing out of him, the silvery thread of his memories trickling out of him.  As the darkness grew, he took one last look at Lily’s eyes, trying to focus on them instead of the chocolate coloured ones that he wanted to lose himself to.  Just before the dark claimed him, he felt a cool touch on this neck and the searing magic that made him cry out “No!” even as the magic took hold.

 

**H~P**

 

He awoke to a bright light and a sense of peace.

 

“Hello, Sev,” a voice said from behind him.

 

He turned to find his first love standing behind him, her eyes filled with sadness.  “I have missed you so much, but you…you never really had a chance, did you?”  She turned, and he instinctively knew that he needed to follow her.

 

Severus walked side-by-side with her, until they reached a lake that remarkably looked like the Black Lake at Hogwarts.  As they stood, watching the still as glass water, he finally found his voice.  “Where are we?”

 

“Everywhere and nowhere.  We are in a place where time doesn’t exist,” she answered cryptically.  “You once cursed the Fates for dealing you a harsh hand in life, yet you feel as if you deserve it.  I’m here to tell you that you don’t, Sev.  We all made mistakes growing up and you have spent sixteen years making up for them.  The Fates noticed and they are giving you a second chance.”

 

He turned to her, disbelief marking his features.  “What?  Why?”

 

“Because there is a debt owed to you, Sev.  And because you have a true shot at happiness, if you wish to grasp it in your hands.  It may not be easy and it will certainly turn the world on its head, but you deserve it.”  She took his hands in her own.  “Your fate was sealed the moment your soul mate touched you.”

 

“I’m dying, Lily.  All I will do is drain her magically until she is unable to fight in the battle that is full well going on now.  It will mean her death, either by a stray curse from a Death Eater or by magical depletion if she manages to make it through the battle.  Her life is only hers as long as my body lives.  Once my body dies, so does she.”  He swallowed thickly, not accustomed to the well of emotion that was filling him at the thought of her death.

Lily laughed softly before holding his hands up to fend of his attack of anger. “I’m not laughing at you, Sev. I’m laughing because you really don’t know the witch that you are bound to. Yes, she will have magical depletion, but she has more than enough magic to support you magically while you recover, just like the part of Harry that is James sustained me enough to sacrifice myself to guarantee his protection against the Dark Lord.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Type out a comment and let me know your thoughts whether you loved it or hated it, please no flames though.


End file.
